


За руку

by Gavry, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Slash, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Им нечасто предоставляется возможность провести время вместе, только вдвоем.





	За руку

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ПостЗСное AU, где не было Ваканды, крио и Таноса. Скорее всего, ООС Стива и безудержный авторский фап на Баки.
> 
> Примечание: автор не очень четко представляет себе, где это все происходит — где-то, где много-много снега и никого нет.

— Давай, Стив! — Баки, закинув на плечо сумку, легко выпрыгнул из джета. — Ты посмотри, красота какая…

Поколебавшись и отвесив себе мысленный пинок, Стив последовал за ним, мягко приземлился, привычно спружинив ногами, и огляделся. Вокруг действительно была красота. Чистый, нетронутый снег искрился под щедрыми лучами слепящего глаза солнца, деревья, слегка согнувшиеся под белой тяжестью, тоже сверкали так, что смотреть было больно, вдалеке темной рамкой обрамляли всю эту сияющую белоснежность горы. Стиву мучительно захотелось срочно оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда — вскочить в джет, задраить люк, стартануть с места, сразу вдавив газ в пол, и не останавливаться до тех пор, пока… долго не останавливаться, в общем.

Поймав взгляд Баки, он улыбнулся в ответ:

— Красота. Да. Ну, веди давай.

— Подожди!

Баки сунул ему сумку, стащил куртку и обвязал вокруг талии. Солнечные зайчики, отразившись от металла, затанцевали вокруг, разбежались в разные стороны. Стив зажмурился, но не смотреть не мог — Баки гибко потянулся, встряхнулся, как большой довольный кот, забрал сумку и махнул рукой.

— Печет, как летом! Пошли, покажу тебе наше с тобой скромное пристанище на эти выходные… Представляешь, Стиви, только мы с тобой на много миль вокруг. И никаких плохих парней!

Насчет "печет" Баки, пожалуй, преувеличил — солнце, так щедро рассыпавшее по снегу лучи, не особо грело, щеки чуть пощипывало морозом и изо рта вырывались густые клубы пара. Сыворотка, понятное дело, от холода спасала, но Стив незаметно поежился, поглубже засунул руки в перчатки, поправил воротник куртки и зашагал следом, стараясь попадать точно в следы на снежной целине и смотреть в мерно покачивающуюся впереди спину, не глядя по сторонам.

Маленький дом, сложенный из крепких толстых бревен, оказался изнутри на удивление уютным и гостеприимным. Ноги приятно погружались в толстый, сделанный из пятнистых шкур ковер, дощатые стены были почему-то теплыми на ощупь, в прошитом солнечными лучами воздухе плясали любопытные пылинки, а когда Бак, чиркнув спичкой, разжег огромный камин из красного кирпича и пламя рванулось кверху, стало совсем хорошо. Стив с удовольствием остался бы внутри, провел бы все выходные — которые они с Баки так, черт возьми, долго ждали! — не высовывая наружу носа (что они, не найдут чем заняться, что ли?), но Баки легко выкрутился из его рук.

— Подожди… Успеем еще. Пойдем пройдемся, а то мы с тобой в городе засиделись совсем.

Баки так широко улыбался, так сиял довольством оттого, что сюрприз удался, так откровенно предвкушал эти чертовы два дня свободы и одиночества вдвоем… Что Стиву еще оставалось?

— Ну идем тогда.

Они долго гуляли, то пускаясь наперегонки, то толкая друг друга в снег, то гоняясь друг за другом между деревьями. Баки напоминал сейчас спущенного с поводка щенка, а не суперсолдата, бывшего убийцу с промытыми когда-то мозгами, но внутри Стива все сильнее сжималась ледяная острая пружина чего-то, что он назвал бы страхом, если бы не был Капитаном Америкой. Но предложить Баку вернуться в дом, к камину, лишить его этой радости, стереть улыбку с лица — и самому не видеть, как горят серые глаза, как путается в волосах снег, как блестит на зимнем солнце металлическая рука?

— Ладно, — сказал наконец Баки, выбираясь из очередного сугроба и слегка запыхаясь, — хватит, не дети все-таки. Пошли обратно, скоро темнеть начнет.

Темнеть и правда начинало: солнце, огромное и красное, клонилось к горизонту, на снегу черными провалами ложились тени, воздух становился гуще, лип к щекам.

— У тебя иней на ресницах, — сказал Баки, когда они остановились перед самым крыльцом. — Стив…

Губы у Баки были такие же теплые, как и всегда, руки — такие же настойчивые, и когда он наконец оказался под Стивом, на той самой пятнистой шкуре у камина, ледяная бесконечность вокруг отступила, отошла, выпустила его из своих объятий. Остался только Баки и его требовательные пятки на ягодицах Стива.

Она вернулась ночью, когда Баки тихонько похрапывал рядом, тесно прижавшись к Стиву и забросив на него ногу. Стив сначала долго не мог уснуть, прислушивался к потрескиванию стен и тишине снаружи, пытаясь отогнать ненужные сейчас воспоминания. Еще один побочный эффект сыворотки доктора Эрскина: он никогда ничего не забывал, помнил не только сознанием, но и всем телом, каждой его клеточкой. Стив сосредоточился на теплом теле Баки под боком, на ощущении его тяжести, на гладкости волос под пальцами, на его ровном дыхании, подстроил собственное дыхание под его ритм, и сон все-таки пришел. Медленно и неохотно.

Разбудила Стива боль от железных пальцев на плече и встревоженный голос:

— Стив. Стиви! Что случилось?

— Что? — вырываясь из хватки арктических ледяных щупалец, которые уже расплющили “Валькирию” и теперь подбирались к его сердцу, он открыл глаза и не сразу сообразил, откуда на “Валькирии” взялся Баки, почему у него теперь длинные волосы и почему он так на него смотрит. — Бак… Что?

— Это ты мне скажи что. Что случилось, Стив? Ты так кричал…

Он осторожно отцепил сжимающую плечо руку, сел, все еще чувствуя, как горят легкие, пытаясь втянуть промерзший насквозь воздух и находя только обжигающе ледяную воду. Потом стащил с кровати одеяло, прошлепал босыми ногами к камину и сел на пол, глядя, как бегают по углям красные искры. Баки подошел, кинул в камин несколько поленьев; пламя, удивленно помедлив, приняло неожиданный подарок и весело вспыхнуло, отразившись в глазах, с тревогой уставившихся в лицо Стива.

— Ну? — сказал Баки, усаживаясь рядом и забираясь под одеяло к Стиву. — Давай. И прежде чем ты решишь, что у Капитана Америки не может быть слабостей, вспомни, кто когда-то вытирал тебе в Бруклине разбитый нос. И еще вспомни, как держал меня за руку, когда я корчился от воспоминаний… И подбивал своих дружков не оставлять меня одного. Теперь моя очередь держать тебя за руку, Стиви. Так что давай.

Стив почувствовал, как его берут за руку и пальцы — живой руки, не металлической! — сжимают его ладонь. Сглотнув, чтобы избавиться от комка в горле, он глубоко вздохнул и начал.

Он много говорил с психологами “Щ.И.Т.а” после пробуждения, много и относительно откровенно, но ему все время казалось, что он им рассказывает не о себе, а о персонаже какого-то прочитанного в юности комикса, одного из тех, что они так любили листать с Баки, представляя себя на месте героев. Психологи слушали, кивали с умным видом, говорили в ответ много мудреных и, наверное, правильных слов — и ни черта не понимали. Потому что нельзя понять, что чувствуешь, замерзая во льду, вплавляясь в него, становясь частью ледяной пустыни… А потом просыпаясь и оказываясь в совершенно ином мире. Нельзя, если ты сам там не был.

Когда Стив наконец выговорился и заткнулся, Баки долго молчал, едва ощутимо поглаживая его запястье и глядя на огонь. Потом сказал тихо:

— Прости… Я не подумал, что ты… Я думал, ты… Хотел сюрприз сделать, понимаешь. Только ты и я...

Баки запнулся, чуть слышно выругался и продолжил:

— В какой-то момент я перестал бояться крио. Холод больше не был врагом — он стал означать отдых, паузу, возможность хотя бы на время ощущать себя… Зимним Солдатом. Разморозка была болью, обнуления — адом, а вот криокамера — местом, где я никому ничего не был должен. Ну и не подумал, что у тебя все по-другому.

— Бак…

— Прости. Мы улетим утром, как только рассветет. И в следующий раз махнем куда-нибудь в Африку.

Стив, взяв Баки за подбородок, мягко развернул его к себе и поцеловал, легко коснувшись губ.

— Нет. Я не могу всю жизнь бегать от холода, однажды он меня догонит. И тут правда очень красиво… Просто держи меня за руку, ладно?

— Договорились.

Они так и задремали, не размыкая рук, сидя у камина и накрывшись одним одеялом на двоих. Стиву в эту ночь больше ничего не снилось.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "За руку"


End file.
